gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Akame
Akame in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Manga Akame is the leader of the ancient group of ninja dogs, the Iga Clan . The Iga dogs and the rivelising clan, the Koga dogs, have been fighting for decades over territory and the sacred documents which the Iga clan conseals within their base. A long time ago, Akame encountered with the Great Dane, Ben, in the woods of Mie. Here, Ben's owner mistook Akame for a squirrel and shot him in the back leg. The owner then took Akame home to train him to be a hunting dog. However, Akame pleaded to Ben to release him and told him that he belonged to the ancient clan Iga. Ben felt sorry for him and finally destroyed the chains that held Akame in his cage. When Akame first encountered Ben's platoon, he suspected them for being spies of the Koga clan. He therefore lures them into a trap and poisons the platoon with spikes. However, Akame soon realises his mistake and rushes to the Koga territory to find healing herbs. Here, he fights with the Koga clan's leader, Kurojaki. He gets badly wounded, but taken to safety by the tora-ge Akita, Gin. After Gin defeats Kurojaki, Akame burns the Iga clan's base, the Iga house, to erase all memories of the past along with the sacred documents. His nemesis, Kurojaki, dies in the flames. He then decides to join Ben's platoon, after being impressed with Gin's fighting skills. After the final battle against Akakabuto, Akame helps Gin defeat the wolves that are attacking the peaceful Ou. He kills the wolves Shuga and White Tiger and injures the evil leader of the clan, soldiers of the empire, Gaia. Anime After a hunting accident, where a man had first thought he was a flying squirrel, Akame was captured to be trained as a hunting dog. However, Ben, who at that time was still living with his owner, decided to let Akame go so he could fulfill his tasks and take care of his puppies. When Akame meets Ben again, he mistakes him for being one of the minions of his sworn enemy, Kurojaki, the leader of the Koga Dogs. Akame poisons Ben and his group. After realizing who Ben was, he brings Gin, Kirikaze, and Jinnai with him to find medicinal herbs to cure the poison. They walk into Kurojaki's trap. Akame attacks Kurojaki, allowing the others to escape and return to the group. However, Gin refuses and helps Akame. After defeating Kurojaki and his remaining dogs, Akame joins Ben's group and leave for Shikoku. Only before the final battle with Akakabuto, his sons Jinnai and Kirikaze are killed by Madara. Akame in Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Akame was the legendary leader of the old clan: Iga. He joined Gin and became his tactician. He was the one who came up with the idea of training substitutes to control Ou, when he, John and Gin were out on missions. On a mission, the little group is attacked by the Great Dane, Hougen. Gin sends Akame away to find his son Weed. As he finds him, (When he is found by Weed, GB thinks of Akame as a traitor until Ken and Kagetora recognize him) Akame starts to cry for the heavy message he has to give Weed. Weed takes him to the body of the spaniel, Smith and Akame stays and rest in the former fortress of Akakabuto and later Kaibutsu, Gajou. But soon, Hougen plans a siege on Gajou. He sends his brother, Genba, out to attack the fortress. But Akame escapes and hides at the nearby river. He decides to meet Genba face-to-face and warns him that if Genba does not retreat, it will be his death. To mark the seriousness of his words, he wounds Genba in the head. Akame now plans a siege on Genba together with the Kai-ken, Shigure. After the death of Genba, Akame starts working as a guardian for Weed, just like he was for Gin. After Hougen and the baboon general, Shogun, have been defeated, Akame stays in Ou with Gin. Shortly after, Susaku, the son of the Sibirian Husky, Hakuro, enters Ou to tell that his dad (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin and Akame take action and rush to Hokkaido. Here Akame is sent out to find Weed's commander, Jerome, who’s held captured by Victor, the dog who's trying to take over Hokkaido. Akame finds Jerome guarded by the female, Lydia. As he tries to free Jerome, he gets interrupted by Maxime, whom he fights shortly and then runs off. He hides in the trees and see Maxime talk to Victor's brother, Bozlef, whom he will take to Victor. Akame then runs off to warn Gin. With his swiftness he soon returns to watch over Jerome. He takes Jerome and Lydia back to the Ou army’s hideout. However, Lydia is so scared of the Ou army that he has to knock her out to keep her silent. As they run out to face Victor, Gin's pack is captured by him, who takes them as hostages in a gorge. Akame and Gin realises that they have to do something, and pretends to surrender to Victor - however, what Victor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. Anime One of Gin's direct lieutenants and the last living Iga ninja dog. He assists in the defense of Gajou after escaping during Gin and John's capture by Hougen. One day, he saw Genba and went up into a tree and spied on him. He was soon noticed by Genba and his group, but Akame escapes. Later on, he finds Gin and Kyoshiro and helps them escape by blocking the path with stones. Akame, in episode 26, goes with Kurotora to defeat the last remaining dogs of Hougen's army. In Other Languages Swedish - Rödöga Danish '''- Rødøje '''Norwegian - Rødøye Finnish - Punasilmä See more pictures in Akame (Photo Gallery) Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Kishu Category:Iga Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Males Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Shin Gaiden Characters Category:Iga Clan